Simplify $1-(1+(1-(1+(1-x))))$.
Starting from the furthest inside the parentheses and working outwards, we get $1-(1+(1-(1+(1-x))))=1-(1+(1-(2-x)))$. $1-(1+(1-(2-x)))=(1-(1+(x-1))$. $(1-(1+(x-1))=\boxed{1-x}$.